Teen Titans Rise of Legends
by Spectre of the Night
Summary: Story under reconstruction and updates. Please review or email me with suggestions or any other things. The Titans have a encounter with a stranger who seems familiar to One of them. Rated strong T cuz of future chaps


Teen Titans: New Heroes

Raven is walking down a long dark hall. The hall seems to go on forever and a day. All of the sudden the ground starts to shake and crack and the roof is torn off. "RAVEN...TIME TO DIE!" a voice bellows from the darkness. She cannot see the owner of the voice. Her heart beat quickens as evil growling begins to fill the darkness. "Who are YOU?" Raven screams. The growling stops...and a evil laughter takes its place. "Dear Raven, don't you remember? You sealed me in a BOOK!" A huge purple dragons head comes into view. "NOW...DIE!" "Malchior..._no_." Malchior launches a huge torrent of flame at Raven. Paralyzed by fear all Raven does is cover her face with her arms as she waits for the inevitable doom.

FFWWOOOOOOOOSSSHHHH

The flame engulfs her, but not before a flash of white light surrounds her.

Raven opens her eyes and sees the light has formed a shield around her and is protecting her from the flame.

"Raven.." a voice calls out to her. She turns and discovers a white haired boy with his palms outstretched white light flowing out of them. "Rorek...?" she whispers.

"Raven...wake up." The wizard replies.

"What...?"

"Raven...wake up." he repeats.

"I d-don't understand." she stutters.

"RAVEN...WAKE UP!" Rorek yells.

She sits up from her bed in a cold sweat.

"Raven...are you up yet? We need you in the main room. It is a emergency." Beastboy's voice could be heard from outside her door.

"It was just a dream...she sighs...alright Beastboy hang on i am coming." She stoically calls to her friend outside the door.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A stream flows idly while a small rabbit stops to take a drink of the crystal clear water. SNAP! The rabbit's ears prick up at the sound of the twig breaking. "Ahhhhhh!..." SPLOOSH. The rabbit runs for its dear little life as a boy dressed in dark clothing with a scarf and hood pulls himself out of the stream. "Knew I shouldn't have gone off the trail." he declares to no one in particular. He rubs his sore bottom and starts on his hike once more.

_"According to this map the Spell Stones site should be just around this corner..."_ He thought to himself. In the distance he hears the thunder of hooves and cries of hounds. "No, they caught my scent already!" he swears under his breath and takes off towards the location on the map.

Tall stones made of an unknown stone circle a ring of sand. "This is it. The Spell Stones! He can't help but awe at their glow despite his situation.

WOOOFFF...WOOFFF! the hunting party was getting nearer.

The boy regains his composure and pulls out a piece of paper out of a book. It had a strange circular glyph on it. The boy smiles and begins to draw the circle in the ring of sand inside the ring of stones using a staff with a glowing red stone set on the top. "Okay this rune goes here...that one there..." An arrow whistles by his ear the boy eyes widen with horror as the horse draw near his position. "Surrender boy... you have no place to go from here." the leader declares with a wicked smile on his face. " The king wishes to have a word with you on your recent behavior. Heheheh..." The boy looks down at his book searching for something to help.

_"Dammit, if i use my spells i won't be able to use the teleport spell, not that it matters since I didn't get to finish it!" _he thinks to himself.

In the shadows a pair of yellow eyes have been watching. Clawed hands began weaving the air and a purple glow emitted from them. The spell circle that the boy was weaving began to complete its self and glow dimly. "I will die before going back to that murderer." the boy seethed. The leader smiled wickedly, "Fine with us. The orders are dead or alive." The leader motioned with his hand and an archer raised his bow and aimed at the boy.

In the shadows meanwhile the yellow eyes had finished the circle and in a deep harsh voice, "Good luck, boy." the creature muttered and with a wave of his hand activated the circle. The circle exploded with light and the air about the boy shimmered. Thinking the boy was casting a spell the leader cried out for the archer to fire.

TWAAAAAAANGGG!

The bowstring hummed and the arrow flew towards the boy. His eyes widened as the arrow flew at his face. Suddenly the circle flared a bright light and the boy vanished just as the arrow pierced the air where the boy had been.

The hunters had covered there eyes from the light and removing them realized the boy had vanished. "His majesty is not going to be pleased." the leader muttered under his breath.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Meanwhile back at the Titans' Tower...

"What is the situation?" Raven asked as she levitated towards the group.

"It seems some foul person is robbing the building of currency." Starfire informed her. Raven turned towards Robin. "Who is it." Robin turned on the monitor and showed video feed from a camera in the bank. It showed a blue skinned man in a black tux. He was using a magic wand to lift gold bars into a sack. "Mumbo Jumbo," Robin muttered. "Titans GO!"

"All right Ladies and Gentlemen thank you for your patronage. I'll be here all week, Well not really...HAHAHAHAHAHA." The blue skinned magician cackled. As he was walking out of the bank he was hit by a spotlight. Police cars had filled the street. "Freeze Mumbo, you are surrounded." Commissioner Stronghold announced over a speaker phone. "An encore you say, but of course... MUMBO JUMBO!" A ice ray slammed into the policemen and froze them solid. "Ahh I love a captive audience." he smirked.

TTTWIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH...A birdarang slices through the part of the bag Mumbo was holding and spilled on the ground.

"Stop right there Mumbo." Robin growled. "Titans, Go!"

Beastboy turned into a rhino and charged at the magician.

Mumbo responded by pulling out his cape like a matador just as Beastboy reached him, pulled it away revealing a sheet of ice on the ground. Beastboy sweatdropped as he collided with one of the huge pillars outside the bank and collapsed unconscious. "O-lay!" Mumbo declared.

"HAAAAH!" Starfire launched a volley of starbolts at the Blue Trickster.

Mumbo danced around most of these and turned his wand into a tennis racket and hit back one of the starbolts back towards her. "Eeeeep..." she muttered before falling to the concrete. "Starfire!" Robin yelled as he caught her in the air. Cyborg ran to cover them as Mumbo pulled a rocket launcher out of his cape. "How did he do that?" Cyborg cried.

"Sorry but a magician never gives his secrets." and pulled the trigger cackling.

Raven warped through the ground in front of them and summoned a shield.

BBOOOOOOOOMMMM!

The shield disappeared as Raven began to chant for her attack "Azerath Met..."

"I dont think so!" Mumbo announced and out of his hat pulled what looked like a super soaker and fired it at the Titans. A super strong glue shot out of the nozzle and hit them. "Mmmph...mmm..." glue covered Raven's mouth rendering her unable to use her magic. The other Titans were caught as well. "Sorry I cant stick around kiddies but I have a lot of money to spend. Hahahahah." Mumbo cackled.

Just when Mumbo started to walk off the sky went dark and the clouds began to take the shape of a vortex. "What the..." Cyborg muttered. Suddenly a bright light appeared and it began until a circular glyph appeared in the air above them.

FFFwwwwoossssssssssshhh!

A beam of light descended down from the vortex, carrying a cloaked stranger with it.

As the boy was floating down he wondering how the spell worked since he hadn't finished it. "Im so confused. Oh well as long as I am away from there what does it matter?"

When he landed he looked around. Huge structures were around him and strange metal objects with wheels were all around him, even the ground seemed artificial. "_This place is strange." _He thought. _Stone ground, lamps with no flame, frozen people...Wait Frozen people! _He saw some strangers his age covered with some kind of goo. "Umm...Whats going on here?" the boy asked.

"That blue guy over there is stealing gold!" The masked boy responded.

The boy turned towards Mumbo Jumbo "Is this true?" he asked.

"Stealing is such a harsh word... Ah oh well." Mumbo aimed the gun at him.

The boy's eyes narrowed " What kind of magic..." he uttered just as the goo slammed into him. It was tough and sticky, he could hardly move.

"Heh heheheheh... Parlor magic? And here i was worried." the boy laughed.

The stone on his staff started to glow and a white flame burned the glue away. "I have magic of my own." the boy smirked.

Mumbo lifted his wand and cried "Mumbo Jumbo!" and lifted his hat and a giant toy rabbit came out and started hopping towards the boy.

"What, is that all the power you can muster. Foolish parlor Magician with your fake magic. Let me demonstrate real magic...Illuminati..." The boy aimed his staff at the Rabbit, "Ecthelion Mala ZENOSSSSSSSS!

A huge bolt of white lightning blasted through the toy rabbit and shot towards Mumbo. "Yikes..." Mumbo cried and jumped just in time for the bolt to miss his head by an inch. "Oh yeah well try this..." Mumbo launched a beam of magic from his wand right at the boy.

The boy smiled and shot a beam also. The beams collided and struggle began between the two magic users to overcome the other. Mumbo would be winning one second then the boy the next. This continued for about a minute 'Well it seems I underestimated your strength but this is over NOW!" The boy began to draw all the power from the stone and started to overpower Mumbo. The boy focused as hard as he could then "Hahhhh!" he used all remaining strength to blast Mumbo Jumbo into a wall unconscious.

The Titans eyes were wide when the boy began to walk towards them..

"Hold on I will remove that goo." the boy told them. With a wave of his hand a soft white fire erupted out of his palm and melted the glue away. It was at this time thatBeastboy woke up and wandered over holding his head.

"Dudes what happened. Wheres Mumbo Jumbo. Who is this?"

Cyborg answered him. "You crashed into a wall. Mumbo is now in that wall. And we dont know."

Robin was one of the first to approach. "Thanks for the help."

"Not a problem. Tell me, what is this place?" The boy asked.

"This is Jump City. Ummm..judging from thatentrance, you are not from around here are you?" Robin asked.

The boy smiled " You are correct. I am from the year 1006."

All the Titans eyes widened dramatically.

The boy simpered. "My goodness I forgot the frozen people." He cast the same flame over them and melted the ice.

Robin called out to them. "Mumbo over there. You can take it from here Commissioner. The commissioner nodded and proceeded to load up the villain.

"So what is your name?" Robin asked the boy.

"My name is ..." he was cut off by a sudden flash of light coming from the staff. The red crystal had began to crack and pulsate. "Oh no..the crystal...My father told me not to use Zephyrdite crystals as a magic channeler..."

"Whats happening!" Robin asked.

Without a word the boy used his magic and knocked everyone back.

"_If this crystal implodes, no need to take them with me_." he thought.

The boy began to use all his remaining magic reserves to create a shield around the stone. He called out to Robin. "Keep everyone back!" The boy began to try to fuse the stone back together but it was too late.

BBOOOOOOOOMMMM

The Crystal exploded and the boy was blown into a lightpost denting it a little. The boy groaned as everything went black.

As he opened his eyes, the boy had to adjust to the sunlight. Looking around the room he figured it to be some sort of medical room. He noticed a pitcher of water and a glass o n a tray next to his bed. Suddenly aware of how thirsty he was he finished off the pitcher. He adjusted his scarf and hood over his face. After he was done putting his boots back on and investigating his pack for all his belongings he looked out the window at the ocean. As he was admiring the view the door slid open. Starfire realizing that their visitor was awake called out to her other friends. "FRIENDS! OUR VISITOR HAS AWAKENED!" After checking for hearing loss the boy turned to the other titans walking in the door. The one with the strip mask spoke first. "Glad to see you are alright. After the way you collapsed last night we were all pretty worried." The boy replied, "Thank you for your aid. It seemed I lost more energy than I thought last night." The masked boy smiled. " Since we are all here why don't we introduce ourselves. I'm Robin." He offered the boy a handshake. He took it. The strange orange girl spoke up next. "Hello newfound friend. My name is Starfire." And to end her introduction she gave him a boulder-crushing hug. He winched as heard all his vertebrae pop. "Nice to meet you to milady …Umm may I breath now?" He whispered in her ear. "Eeep!" she released the stranger. After he had caught his breath the giant next to him offered him a handshake as well. "Names Cyborg." The handshake was taken wholeheartedly. The little green one introduced himself. " My name is Beast boy." (Very annoying voice and green.) The boy noted. "Raven." The cloaked girl offered. "Milady" The boy did a small bow. "Now that I know all of you, I can tell you my name." He replied. He pulled back the hood of his cloak and revealed snow white hair and startling blue eyes. Raven jumped, a little. "My name is Rorek." His eyes closed into a smile. He noticed an awkward silence. "Is something wrong?" he asked. Raven appeared inches away from his face. "Are you…The Rorek… the one who fought Malchior the dragon?" The boy looked stunned for a moment not knowing what the hell they were talking about. Then realization came across his face. "Oh you must mean my grandfather Rorek. No. No. That's not me. I was named after him because I was told I looked like him." He noticed the tension melt away in the room a little.

"Allow me to correctly introduce myself. I am Rorek the second 3rd level magician at your service." "Nice to meet you, we are the Teen Titans. Protectors of Jump City." Grrrlllllllllllllll…. Rorek grabbed his stomach. "Heh, It's been a while since I last ate." "It's about noon. Why don't we all go out for pizza?" Robin said, "Umm…What is Pizza?" Rorek asked. "Only the best food in existence on this planet." Cyborg declared. They lead him down to the garage and got into the T-car. Beast boy shape shifted into a kitten and sat in Starfire's lap allowing for room. "Alright lets hit it." Cyborg cried. They sped down the tunnel that connected to the city. Along the way Cyborg noticed Rorek face as they drove to the pizza parlor. It was like a child at a candy store. He smiled." Hey Titans how about we show our pal here the city after we eat." "Oh that would be most enjoyable." Starfire replied. Rorek bowed his head in gratitude equally as thrilled. He noticed Raven looking at him but then she looked out the window. "He looks so much like **_him_**. It might be a trick by Malchior but I sealed him back in the book." She pondered. Malchior. She couldn't help but remember how he had deceived her. How he had manipulated her loneliness and betrayed her trust. She had actually loved him. Raven shook her head and cleared it. "I'm definitely going to have to meditate after today. " she thought. They arrived at the pizza parlor and took a seat. "Well if it isn't my favorite customers the Titans." The owner greeted them. "What'll you have?" "The usual." The owner went back to the kitchen. And ten minutes later they had their order in front of them. They divided the pizza and chowed down. Raven happened to look over at Rorek as he began to remove his scarf to eat. She mentally gasped at what she saw a skinny medium sized nose and he had a slim pair of lips. She mentally sighed with relief. He was human after all. Not some trick by Malchior. She also noticed a small bandage on his cheek. "What happened to your face? She asked. Rorek smiled. "I had a skirmish with some bandit who thought he could defeat me because of my being a rather lanky boy. We had a little scuffle in which he pulled out a knife and managed to inflict this wound, but I used a paralyzing spell and froze him for the patrolmen. I had forgotten about it but is should be healed by now. " He removed the bandage. In its place was a scar that ran under his left eye almost to his ear. It would be gone in a few days. "Do you have any cool stories you could tell?" Beast boy asked. "Maybe a few." Rorek replied happily. An hour later, after they had all enjoyed a few tales from Rorek, and he listened to some from his new friends. They paid the bill and left a tip and were riding around town showing Rorek the sites. "Amazing, I've never seen buildings so tall." Rorek declared in awe. "Yeah it can be overwhelming sometimes." Robin replied. All of the sudden all their communicators started beeping. "Titans, we have a problem." Robin informed them as he read the alert. "Someone's breaking into a warehouse on the pier. Cyborg hit it." The wheels on the t-car spun as Cyborg hammered the gas.

"Robin, what should I do?" Rorek asked as they arrived. "Stay out of our way." Raven answered. "Raven's right. You don't know a whole lot about our time and so it would be best if you stayed back." Rorek nodded. Outside the T-car Beastboy asked Robin why they really didn't let Rorek help them. "I mean he has magical powers and stuff. He could really help." Robin replied grimly" I am sure he could Beastboy. But the fact is that it is to soon to trust him." Beastboy nodded sadly to himself. "Any way what warehouse is it?" he asked. Cyborg answered him "I'd say the warehouse with the big hole in the side." As they rushed over to the warehouse the thief walked out. "Adonis." Robin declared grimacing. "Titans. Well what a surprise and good timing I just got my new upgrade from the warehouse back there." Adonis said smugly, "Well lets see what I can do now." "TITANS GO!" Robin cried as he dodged a punch from Adonis. Rorek sat in the back seat of the T-car watching with the agitation of not being allowed to help. He winced as Beastboy in the form of a T-rex got slammed into Cyborg and they both fell unconscious. "You titans are no match for me now." Adonis announced. "We shall see who is a match for who!" Starfire cried zipping around firing starbolts at Adonis. He shrugged off the blows and turned to face her and was greeted by a blow to the face. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Raven chanted as dark energy lifted a forklift and hurled it at Adonis. Adonis seeing the attack coming caught it and threw it at Starfire. Being caught off guard Starfire took a direct hit and soared to the ground. "Starfire!" Robin cried running to her. Adonis threw a couple barrels at Robin who threw birdarangs at them and they exploded. Then a third one came flying out of the smoke and nailed him. Robin gritted his teeth as he tried to get to Starfire but as a fierce pain shot up through his left leg he realized his leg was deeply lacerated he began to crawl. Raven catching Adonis off guard surrounded him in a force field. Adonis laughed and broke out of it. Raven recoiled from her concentration being so easily broken. Adonis grabbed her and slammed her into the wall. "Arrgh! She groaned. "Hnnnnnh." Adonis grinned. "It's hopeless Titans. I'm twice as strong as before. You have no chance of beating me." He looked at Raven. "How about sticking around with me babe?" "You wish." She seethed. He grunted with annoyance and threw her into a car parked nearby. She sailed through the door. She gasped with pain. Blood trickled from her forehead and from the gash in her arm. She tried summoning her power but her head throbbed so violently it took all her concentration to stay conscious. Adonis started to walk towards Raven to finish the job. Raven managed to climb out of the car but collapsed. Raven glared at him.

Rorek couldn't stand it any longer. He ran over to Robin and Starfire. "Robin don't move. Illuminati Perihelion Cura." He chanted. Robin and Starfire were shrouded in white light. Rorek looked sternly at Robin. "When the spell completes wake the others. Raven needs your help. I will do what I can but my power is still diminished, though I will buy you time." Robin nodded. Robin was slightly taken aback however at how serious Rorek was all of the sudden. He had turned from his usual sunny disposition into a dark and dangerous one. Meanwhile Adonis was moving towards Raven. "Well it's been fun knowin' ya toots." Adonis sneered raising his fist. Raven glared angrily awaiting the blow. "Illuminati Thundala Zaken Mico!" A lighting bolt slammed into his back. Adonis tumbled into a stack of crates. Raven peered into the direction from whence the attack came, and her eyes widened in surprise. Rorek was standing there with one glowing hand pointed at Adonis; the other hand was balled up into a fist but still glowing. "Haaaaa!" the other hand came up and launched another white bolt flew from his hand and struck some more crates, burying Adonis. Rorek rushed over to Raven. "Milady." He greeted and lifted her and leaned her against a wall of a warehouse out of the way. "Illuminati Ethelion Cura." He chanted. Raven was also covered in a soft white aura. "What are you doing?" she asked crossly. Rorek was taken aback. "Uh…healing…you…milady?" Raven looked angry. "I don't recall asking for your help." Rorek winced at this. "Nevertheless, you are still in need of healing." He added. "I can heal myself, thank you." She retorted. He responded. "I am sure you can milady. I'm just speeding up the process." He saw the relief from the pain in Raven's face. The cut on her head was almost completely healed. Raven, no longer suffering from a concussion, began focusing on healing herself. BAMMM! Adonis began to free himself of the crates. "If you will excuse me." Rorek bowed his head to Raven and stood up. He almost stumbled in the process and grabbed his head as if he was dizzy. "You're still drained aren't you?" Rorek smiled weakly as ran towards Adonis. Robin meanwhile had finished healing and was watching over Starfire and Cyborg and Beastboy. Adonis shook his head clear and turned towards his new competitor. "So, you the little shit that did that?" Rorek laughed and replied, "Perhaps." He began to take of his cloak. Under it was a heavy steel chest plate. He slid it off and took off the leather armor he had under it. Under the leather armor was a white long sleeve tunic. Rorek grinned. "Ahhh. So nice to have all that heavy gear off of me." Adonis sneered. "Sure whatever." He picked up a barrel and tossed at Rorek. Rorek neatly sidestepped the barrel. A sweat drop appeared down Adonis's head. Robin watched in surprise at Rorek's agility as he easily dodged three more barrels. Beastboy and Cyborg and Starfire began to stir. Rorek just needed to hold Adonis off for a little longer. He reached into a compartment in his belt and pulled out another bow staff. "Rorek! Catch!" He tossed it to the wizard. Rorek caught it and it extended itself as he dodged several more barrels. The weapon awed him. "Amazing, the weapon grew without any magic." He uttered. Raven, meanwhile, was almost done healing. She just needed another minute. Adonis grabbed another barrel of oil and tossed it at Rorek. He raised the weapon like he would a magic staff using it to funnel what remained of his magical energy and chanted. "Illuminati Ethelion Reflectus." The barrel stopped just inches from him, then soared back at Adonis. Rorek then added, "Illuminati Pyros Extermino!" A stream of fire erupted from his palm and impacted the barrel and exploded into Adonis's stomach and he flew backwards. Incidentally the fire also caused other barrels to explode. Rorek winced and a sweat drop made its way down his head as the pier was steadily falling apart. "Heh… heh …heh … oops." He said nervously. Fire sirens could be heard in the distance. Rorek could no longer see Adonis because of the smoke. All of the sudden Rorek thought he saw something move. When he saw nothing else he turned towards the titans and smiled. "I guess this battle is over." From out of nowhere a voice replied "Guess again, freak!" Adonis stormed out of the fire and smoke and managed to plow one of his huge fists into unprotected stomach. Rorek wheezed for breath. Adonis then wrapped his hands around Rorek's ribs and squeezed. Rorek began to scream with the pain. "Rorek!" Robin yelled. Adonis threw him against the wall of a warehouse and Rorek's body left a dent. He was sprawled on the ground coughing up blood. Adonis's suit sparked like mad. He glanced back at the fire. "Little runt almost did me in." From behind him he heard the voice of Robin. "Allow us to finish the job." Adonis turned in surprise to find the newly recovered Titans standing in front of Rorek. "Oh no…" Adonis mumbled. His suit was severely damaged; it was only functioning at a quarter of its normal strength. "Hahhhh!" Starfire fired a huge beam of green energy at Adonis. It slammed into the front of his suit breaking it up. Robin threw explosive disks at his chest also further breaking Adonis's shell. Beastboy morphed into a green T-rex and slammed him up in the air. He then morphed into a falcon soared above Adonis and turned into a kangaroo and kicked him back towards the ground. When Adonis hit the ground he bounced once and before he could hit the ground again he was enveloped by a black aura. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted. Adonis's iron shell was split open revealing the true form of Adonis, A small wimpy boy. Suddenly a blue beam of energy plowed into him and he fell to the ground unconscious. Cyborg changed his sonic cannon back into his arm and smiled.  
"BOOYA!" he yelled.

The police arrived at the scene and trucked Adonis back to jail. Rorek sat on the hood of the T-car as Cyborg was wrapping bandages around his chest and ribs. Raven was using her power to heal his wounds. "It seems the tables have turned. Look who's healing who now." She told him. "Thank you, Milady." He replied. "Please stop calling me that. Its just Raven." She said stoically. He smiled. "Yes mil…" he raised a finger. "Raven." He corrected himself. "How is he doing?" Robin asked as he, Beastboy, and Starfire walked up after giving the police their report on what happened. Raven replied. "He had a couple broken ribs but I managed to reduce the damage so that they are just bruised." "Good." Robin glared at Rorek. "You disobeyed a direct order." He told him. "Yes but…" Rorek started. Robin raised a hand to silence him. "You disobeyed a direct order and because of it we are all still alive." He smiled. "Good job." He added. "Yeah, all right." Cyborg declared. "Dude, I only wish I had been awake to watch the fight." Beastboy whined. Cyborg jabbed him in the side. "I'm sure the T-car caught it all. " Beastboy's eyes almost popped out of his head. "Dude it has a camera?" Cyborg replied." Of course it does I have it set up to record our fights so that we can learn from mistakes and stuff like that." "Sweet!" Beastboy cried. News vans began to swarm all over the place. "Let's get out of here. I'm too tired to put up with them." Raven declared. "Right let's head back to the tower." Robin ordered. They all piled in the T-car. Photographers were taking snapshots of the titans as they left the scene. Beast boy turned on the monitor in the back seat so he could watch the fight. "Sweet!" he declared.

After they made it back they were all relaxing in the main room. Cyborg was watching the TV, Beast boy was in the kitchen as usual and Starfire and Robin were chatting on the couch next to Cyborg. Raven was sitting in her favorite chair with a glass of tea reading a book. "The Teen Titans have once again stopped Adonis from yet another theft. " a news reporter was announcing from the TV. Cyborg turned off the TV. "Well I dunno about you guys but I could use something to refresh myself." "Yeah that sounds great Cy." Robin added. "Sssshhh." Starfire quieted them and pointed over to a chair in a corner. Rorek was sleeping with arms crossed. A light snoring could be heard. "Zzzzzzzzzzzz". Starfire giggled and placed a blanket over him. "Come on guys lets let him sleep. " Cyborg said, "He's earned it." With that they all left the room and went for ice cream.

Rorek awoke once again in the medical room. On the table beside his bed were some clean clothes. He slipped on the new attire and looked in the mirror on the wall. He had on a light blue t-shirt with a picture of an island on it and navy blue pants. He slipped on his boots and headed out of the door. He found Cyborg in the kitchen washing dishes. Rorek saw no one else in the main room. "Morning man, heh, I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever wake up." When Rorek gave him a confused look Cyborg laughed. "You have been sleeping for two whole days." He told him. "I can explain. During our scuffle with Adonis I used up all my remaining magical reserves hence resting revitalized me. Though I don't ever recall having to sleep for more than one day. " Rorek shrugged. Rorek's stomach began to growl. "I don't suppose that there is any breakfast left over?" Cyborg chuckled. "Hang on bud, I'll make you some." Beastboy roamed into the room and opened the fridge for some soymilk. Glancing towards Rorek an evil grin crossed his face. "Hey Rorek would you like some "milk"?" He made made sure Cyborg couldn't hear or he'd try to stop him. "Yes, thank you, my friend." Rorek smiled. Beastboy handed him a glass. Cyborg put a plate of eggs and bacon in front of him. Rorek lifted the glass of the milk. Beastboy snickered. Cyborg caught on to the prank. "No, Rorek wait!" It was too late; Rorek had taken a nice gulp. Rorek eyes widened and his skin turned as green as Beastboy. He swallowed and lifted the glass and stared at it intensely. "This is not milk." Rorek finally stated. He glanced suspiciously over towards Beastboy. He was laughing his head off and his face was as red as a cherry. Rorek gave a wry smile as he put a finger on the table and whispered, "Illuminati Ethelion Animatius." Cyborg watched a tiny white spark leave Rorek's finger and traveled to Beastboy's plate. It crawled up the plate and melded to the tofu square. Beastboy of course did not notice. He wiped a tear from his face and focused on his breakfast. Beastboy picked up his fork and went to stab his fake food. It swiftly dodged the fork. He looked at and attempted to stab it again. It dodged yet again. Beastboy squinted at it. Cyborg and Rorek were trying their best not to chuckle. Beastboy made for a sudden stab but this time the tofu didn't dodge, instead a mouth formed and bit the fork in half. "Dahhhhhh." Beastboy screamed. The tofu then began to chase him around the room. Cyborg and Rorek were almost busting a gut they were laughing so hard. Beastboy was jumping over the couches trying to lose the tofu. Suddenly it was surrounded by a black aura. Raven floated into the room hand outstretched. She flicked her wrist and the little tofu monster was sent sailing into the trashcan. A giant black raven claw grabbed Rorek and forced him against the wall making him wince. She then turned towards Rorek and hovered towards him until she was only inches from his face. "What do you think you were doing?" She drilled him. "I…I…" he stammered. "Raven, it was only a joke." Cyborg said in his defense. She ignored him. "Let's get something straight. I don't trust or like you. And if it wasn't for the rest of the team you wouldn't be here." Beastboy and Cyborg watched in confusion at the exchange. Meanwhile Raven continued. "I will do anything to protect my friends so if I ever find out that you hurt anyone with your magic there will be hell to pay." After that she left the room. Rorek sat back on the stool wide-eyed. Cyborg narrowed his eyes and went after Raven. Beastboy placed his hand on Rorek's shoulder not realizing that the little tofu monster had eaten its way through the trash can and was stalking him.

"What the hell was that, Raven?" Cyborg demanded when he caught up to her in the hall. "He could be an evil sorcerer and you would allow him to just join our ranks?" Cyborg narrowed his eyes at this. "What makes him so evil? He doesn't seem evil to me." He replied. "I don't know…it's just that…we only known him for a few days he may be hiding something, something that we need to know." she started. Cyborg put his hand on Raven's shoulder. "Are you sure it's not because he looks like the form Malchior took that you don't trust him?" Raven's eyes glowed white. "Don't…Ever…Say…That…Name…" she seethed. "Sorry, Raven. But Rorek is not…HIM there is no need to so harsh on him. All I'm asking is that you give him a chance." Cyborg told her. Raven nodded and went to her room. Back in the main room Rorek's ears twitched. When Raven got back into her room she sighed and started to meditate. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azerath Metrion Zinthos. " Deep inside her mind Raven opened her eyes and she was surrounded by floating platforms of rock and also by some of her manifested emotions. "We have some work to do." She said stoically.

* * *


End file.
